helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. ---- Why delete categories like Takeuchi Akari? I thought it would be desirable to bring order to some of the thousands of uncategorized images? JoshuaJSlone (talk) 18:40, May 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- why is this getting deleted! it elevent, i didnt change tyat whole wiki to kyary one page. Riasko did do this with kyary! What the heck!?People keep on deleting wikis and making new ones!Just be happy with the one we already have!God! ~Yoko~ There is no need for this page to be deleted? It is all relevant information on the Event V, someone just wants to delete it because they want to make the page themselves First of all, please sign your posts. Secondly, remember to note which page you're talking about. 18:12, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello~, I've noticed that most of the pages put up for deletion are because of title change. I just want to remind everyone to pay close attention before you create a page, that the title is as perfect as you can get it. If you do mess up the title of the page in some way, be sure to ask a Admin to change it for you (they have the power) before you decide to put it up for deletion and make a new page. That way there will not be so much build up of pages for deletion for very simple title issues and it will also create less confusion with having less duplicate pages. I would also like to ask you put a reason either on the edit summary or on the page itself as why you want the page deleted and to be sure to list the link to the other page if it is moved. This will also save time and confusion. Thank you! -SpookyVampy Why is it that such pages like Tasaki Asahi and Bitter&Sweet are getting deleted instead of having a link that directs to Up Front Wiki? Stylips have something like that, right? 15:52, March 25, 2014 (UTC) :Mainly because we made a mutual decision to move all pages that have little to no relations to Hello! Project into separate wikis, keeping this wiki 100% Hello! Project related. All AKIHABARA Backstage pass related pages are in the , all Nice Girl Project related pages are in the , and all other pages relating to UP-FRONT GROUP but has little to no relations to Hello! Project will be in the . :As of right now, those pages should now direct to that wiki. :Those wikis are owned by H!P Wiki members and we all highly encourage you to visit and contribute to those wikis as well since they're really small compared to this. ^u^ Thanks for understanding. --Maopyon 17:28, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Tanpopo Members and other similar situations "Also this page is unnecessary, since Tanpopo is only a sub-group, not a main group." I don't think this is a solid reason for page deletion. Just because Tanpopo is (mostly) made up of a subset of a larger group doesn't make the Tanpopo-specific information on things like lineup changes any less relevant. The alternative might be to include such information for subgroups on the Members page for the main group, but taking an already large page and crowding in even more information doesn't seem like it would help anyone, any more than combining the main Tanpopo page with the main Morning Musume page would.JoshuaJSlone (talk) 00:54, August 6, 2019 (UTC)